Paper
by TokiyoWind
Summary: She assumed he preferred paper over the real thing. She was horribly wrong. Quick One-Shot


A/N: She assumed he preferred paper over the real thing. She was horribly wrong. One-Shot

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own this amazing world of Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Paper**_

_**One-Shot**_

* * *

"What are you reading, sensei?"

"I told you many times before, Sakura. We're equals now, so drop the honorific."

"Fine, fine. What are you reading, _Kakashi_?"

Kakashi and Sakura had just finished sparring each other only minutes ago. The both of them were completely exhausted, not to mention bored. After training vigorously, usually they would hang around the training field and catch up because they rarely encountered each other. It was getting old now though, so he decided that he would get caught up in his reading. However, since Sakura was questioning him, he knew that she had nothing exciting to do to pass the time.

He turned a page in his novel. "The same thing as usual."

"…Which is?"

"Make Out Tactics."

"Oh…" The bitterness in her tone was not hard to miss.

"Is something the matter, Sakura?"

"U-Uh, not at all. I was just wondering why you men are always so obsessed with this series."

"Because the story line is dramatic and it pulls you in. It's quite a plot."

"Is that so? I thought that shit you always read was pornography."

"It's not porn, Sakura. It's called a romance novel."

"That's bullshit. It's completely obvious that what you're reading is porn."

"And how would you know that, Sakura?" Kakashi paused his reading to face her and pointed accusingly. "Have _you_ read the series before?"

"O-Of course not!" she stammered, taken aback by his question. "Never in my life I will read such stupid things!"

"Then how is it obvious that this book I'm reading is porn?"

"B-Because…"

"So you did read it?"

"N-No, I did not!"

"So. Tell me how it is obvious."

"W-Well…"

"…Well?"

"Whenever I see you reading, you're always blushing or chuckling over that book!"

"It's not called blushing. It's called 'turning red because the weather is hot'. And I only chuckle because I find it amusing."

"Amusing in what ways?"

"Amusing as in funny, Sakura. What else did you think it meant?"

"…"

"…You have a dirty mind, my little child."

"I-It's you who h-has the dirty, perverted mind! I'm simply stating how it's obvious that your so-called romance novel is porn!"

"Say whatever you want, Sakura, but I know that you have a dirty mind."

"Ugh!"

"Now, now. No need to get all frustrated."

"You perverted dog! Just admit it! That book is pornography!"

"Fine. This book is pornography. Happy now?"

"…"

"What?"

"…I just still don't understand why you're so obsessed with that book, sensei."

"Sakura, again, no need to call me 'sensei'. We're equals now, remember?"

"Fine. Kakashi. There, better?"

"Mm, better."

"Now, answer my question."

"And your question was?"

"Why are you so goddamn obsessed with that book!"

"I told you before. It has an interesting story line and it's amusing."

"Amusing in what ways?"

"Sakura, I thought we already went over this…"

"Amusing in _what __ways_, Kakashi?"

"…"

"Ah, so I was right after all! Amusing as in _erotic_."

"Fine, you caught me red-handed. I like reading this book because it's erotic and sexually enjoyable."

"…" Sakura suddenly giggled.

"…What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing, really, aha."

"No, seriously. What's so funny?"

"It's funny how you prefer paper over the real thing."

Kakashi rose a brow. "Pardon?"

"It's funny how you prefer paper over the real thing," she repeated, smiling coyly.

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know what you're getting at."

"Aha, you're so clueless!"

"…"

"Oh? Do you get it now?"

"…A-Are you saying that I prefer _reading_ sex scenes instead of actually _having_ sex?"

"Precisely, and I find that extremely hilarious!"

"Now, you are wrong there, my dear."

"Are you sure about that, Kakashi? It's hard to believe you when the fact that you read porn all the time is true."

"…"

"H-Hey…Wh-What are you — K-Kakashi!"

"I'm simply proving you wrong, my dear."

"K-Kakashi, I—"

"Sakura, I don't prefer paper over the real thing. I'd prefer the _real_ thing over anything, any day, any time."

* * *

A/N: Now, let your little imaginations roam free. Your imaginations can fill in the next part (:

**_Reviews Are Appreciated_**


End file.
